


Surprises

by tikkikwami



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast), The Adventure Zone: Amnesty (Podcast)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Trans Duck Newton, also im a furry and you just get to know that now, before you start asking because i know you will, fuck its the MOTHMAN how can i not write explicit fanfic, im a monsterfucker and SO IS DUCK, im gay and trans and i can and will project this onto characters i love, indruck is best ship, super fluffy with some fuckin on the side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 04:30:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18024725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tikkikwami/pseuds/tikkikwami
Summary: * * * Fluffy friends to lovers Indruck is all I need in life * * *------"Do you, uh," he started the question without having thought of what to say first. "Do you normally sleep with your glasses?"Indrid hummed. "No, not usually. I will tonight, though." No need to scare off Duck just as soon as he got this close. He wanted to savor this moment, not send away his crush screaming from seeing his original form."Why?" Duck felt the word tumble out of his mouth. "I mean, you don't have to, y'know, it's not important why. You don't need to explain," he backtracked. Always so respectful of his boundaries, so considerate. It reminded Indrid of why he liked this guy so much.Indrid let out a slow breath. "You know why," he murmured. Duck had only seen his true form twice, and it's not like he hid his fearful reaction either time. He felt ashamed to be seen as so monstruous, just for existing at all. He'd rather not be reminded of that.Duck rubbed his arm reassuringly. "I just want you to know you don't have to," he said, his voice betraying his fondness. "You don't need to hide from me, 'Drid."





	Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Hmmmmmmm I'm aware I haven't posted any fanfic in a long long time and I'm not even sure if I ever posted all the TAZ fic I wrote. Maybe I'll get around to it if I'm not too EMBARRASSED of what I WROTE like a big dumbass gay monsterfucker. 
> 
> I really can't think of any content warning stuff on this that you wouldn't already be able to easily guess. Yeah, insect characteristics warning, it's the literal Mothman.

Edit 3/8/19: Here's a visual of Indrid in his Sylvainian form! I skipped the designs on the wings because I felt that level of detail would make the actual sketch less legible (it's pretty small).

 

\-----

Duck looked to his right as he sat back down on the couch with a fresh glass of water in his hand. "Indrid," he said quietly, "come on." He knew, without a doubt, that his friend was constantly dehydrated. Drinking 2 liters of water a day is healthy and hydrating, not 2 liters of eggnog. 

Indrid's eyes fluttered open. He had been on the verge of falling asleep while the TV played in the background. "Oh, sure," he accepted the water gratefully. "Are you sure you don't have visions anymore, Duck Newton? Because somehow you knew I needed this."

He laughed and leaned back into the cushions. "Uhh, maybe? You know I'm just figurin' stuff out as it comes. As best I can, anyway." 

Indrid nodded and stretched to try to wake himself up. Duck watched with familiarity as he paused to consider the futures and nodded with satisfaction at what he apparently saw. Although what he said next was completely new. "Would you mind if I spent the night here? I'm extremely tired, and I'd rather not walk home at this time of night."

The ranger nodded while Indrid spoke. "Yeah, of course, for sure. I got extra blankets an' stuff, I can grab them for ya." Although, half of the extra blankets had already become permanent living room items, folded and ready for the next time Indrid would visit. It had made the cryptid's chest warm the first time he saw that the blankets were already pulled out for him as he arrived. 

After a moment, several heavy cotton blankets landed on his lap, along with a thick fluffy one. He hummed softly in happiness, immediately wrapping the fluffy one around his shoulders like a cape.  
Duck tried to ignore the softness he felt at seeing this. Indrid was cute sometimes, goddammit, he could admit that without shame. But feeling this tender toward him over something as small as how he reacted to a blanket? Really? He shook his head. He had it bad, he knew that much, regardless of whether he actively ignored it or not.

Out of the corner of his eye, Indrid saw that Duck had his arm resting on the back of the couch. A quick glance in the future told him that in almost every timeline he would not be rejected if he attempted to cuddle up to Duck's side, but his hesitation still lingered, a flutter of butterflies making him just a hair too nervous to move. Luckily it seemed Duck had been stuck in his thoughts long enough not to notice Indrid staring. 

Did he dare do it? "Uhh, you good there, bud?" Duck asked with equal parts concern and amusement. Oops, apparently he did notice. Instead of replying, Indrid scooted over, pulling the blankets with him, and leaned his head on Duck's shoulder. As if it was a natural movement, like they fit together perfectly, Duck put his arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer. 

Duck felt his heart speed up at the contact, feeling shy and happy. He didn't know what Indrid was up to, but he didn't much care either if it was going in such a nice direction. He pretended to watch the TV, but kept glancing down at the man cuddled up to him. Indrid's eyes were closed, and he seemed content. He felt surprisingly warm. Of course he would be warm, with all the blankets and such, but Duck still expected him to be cold to the touch. Maybe he just always felt cold, but was really warm regardless? 

"I can feel your thinking from here, Duck," Indrid teased, not even bothering to look up at Duck. "In most futures you stumble over your words and end up saying a whole lot of nonsense. You don't have to bother with that."

Duck spluttered indignantly, looking down at Indrid. He had fucking dignity, dammit! "Well I'll have you know, that I, uh, well, it's not that I can't, that I don't, um," he said quickly, his words coming out with no rhyme or reason, and then he sighed in defeat. "Yeah, okay." 

Indrid chuckled, scooting a bit closer and turning his head so he was resting more on Duck. "Warm," he sighed, as if that explained the cuddles, and the little smile Duck saw on his face. Indrid tried not to show it, but he was feeling electric, too. Although he felt safe and relaxed, there was a certain tension that came with wondering what happened next, where he stood with Duck, if the future he wanted would arrive. If he should make that future happen, or let it come on its own. If Duck liked him, too.

Duck liked the contact. He'd never been this close to Indrid, and though it was making him feel strange and wonderful things... the metallic frame of his glasses were pressing into him uncomfortably. He reached for the remote and muted the TV. "Do you, uh," he started the question without having thought of what to say first. "Do you normally sleep with your glasses?"

Indrid hummed. "No, not usually. I will tonight, though." No need to scare off Duck just as soon as he got this close. He wanted to savor this moment, not send away his crush screaming from seeing his original form.

"Why?" Duck felt the word tumble out of his mouth. "I mean, you don't have to, y'know, it's not important why. You don't need to explain," he backtracked. Always so respectful of his boundaries, so considerate. It reminded Indrid of why he liked this guy so much.

Indrid let out a slow breath. "You know why," he murmured. Duck had only seen his true form twice, and it's not like he hid his fearful reaction either time. He felt ashamed to be seen as so monstruous, just for existing at all. He'd rather not be reminded of that. 

Duck rubbed his arm reassuringly. "I just want you to know you don't have to," he said, his voice betraying his fondness. "You don't need to hide from me, 'Drid." 

Indrid sat up some, adjusting his glasses as he met Duck's eyes. "I do, though," he said with a grimace. "I'm the fucking Mothman, Duck. You don't realize how frightening it is to be so different from everyone." He felt pitiful, like he was asking for reassurance, as if he couldn't handle his emotions. Maybe it was okay, though. Maybe he could trust Duck with this.

With a pause, Duck looked at him, seeming to think carefully before speaking for once. "Growin' up gay and trans in the south, well, I know about hiding," he said. "Not the way you have to, of course, not by a long shot. But I do know about isolation, and what it does to ya." Indrid looked away, feeling his face warm up from the extended eye contact, feeling the nervous thrills he got from being only inches away from Duck's face, looking into his eyes. 

"Oh, fuck," Duck cursed, "I didn't mean to make you feel all bad about it, now. Sorry." Oh, he had misread what was going through Indrid's mind. He needed to fix that.

Indrid held his breath as he took a chance and carefully took Duck's hand into his own. His skin was soft, he noticed. Of course it was. Duck always surprised him in the best ways. "It's alright. You're, well, you're helping, actually." He took a deep breath, feeling nervous. "Do you actually not mind if I take off my glasses, or are you just being polite?" He'd rather hear a hurtful truth than a polite facade, but he was still braced for disappointment. 

Duck squeezed his hand. "I don't mind," he said firmly. "I really don't." He could hear the honesty in his own voice, and hoped Indrid could too.

Reassured just enough to take a chance, Indrid did it. First, he stood up and made sure all the blinds and curtains were closed completely. He sat on the couch, took his glasses off, and in a flash he was the Mothman again. His wings were tucked tightly and awkwardly behind him, and he fidgeted with the glasses in his hands. Insecurity radiated from him. "You're still sure?" He could feel his antennae drooping with how self-conscious he was, his shoulders tensed too. He wrapped his second set of arms around his stomach, refusing to meet Duck's eyes. It was embarrassing. Why was he doing this? He could just put the glasses back on. He should go back to his winnebago. He should-

"I'm still sure," Duck replied. He didn't feel afraid, actually. More curious than anything. And his heart hurt for Indrid, at how scared he was just to exist in his normal form. Duck knew a lot about the body not matching the mind, and his empathy reached outward, making him feel oddly protective of Indrid.

The ranger pulled his legs up onto the couch and turned to face Indrid, sitting in an easy criss-cross. He reached forward, took the glasses, and put them neatly on the coffee table. Then he almost took one of Indrid's... hands? He paused to ask, "May I?" He made sure to keep his voice quiet and soothing. He wanted to comfort Indrid, not make his anxiety worse.

Indrid made some small noises nervously that sounded like a cricket's chitters. He mimicked Duck to sit opposite of him and carefully put his hand in Duck's. It felt strange to be in contact with a human like this, in his own original form. Even though he seemed to be calm, Indrid still expected Duck to be afraid of him. He had been called a monster too many times by too many people to just trust Duck to be okay with him this way. 

But it felt nice, Duck's warm hand holding his. Sure, in this form his hands were more rudimentary - just with two fingers and a thumb, hairless on the palm and fingers but fuzzy everywhere else. He let Duck examine his hand like a palm reader, feeling his body begin to relax after a couple of minutes of calm silence. He was beginning to feel safe this way, quietly looking at Duck's face for any sign of fear or anger, but there was none. He felt his chest grow warm with affection, seeing Duck so absorbed with his curiosity, watching him with fondness. He didn't blush in this form, so at least Duck couldn't see how much he was starting to enjoy the attention his crush was giving him. 

"You don't, you don't mind if I have questions, right? This is new to me, obviously," Duck said, his voice soft and gentle, hoping to keep this calm atmosphere now. "I haven't seen an alien this close up before." 

Indrid laughed, and some of his wings fluttered. Duck only became more interested. Is there a body language for moth people that is different from human body language? Are there even other moth people? "Yeah, okay," Indrid replied. "I guess I am an alien. Weird to think about. I always felt like more like a tourist or something." 

Duck hummed as he petted the back of Indrid's fuzzy hand. The fur was much softer than it looked. It got longer as it went up to his arm until it formed a mane around his neck and chest. He briefly wondered how soft that fur was until he realized how weird it would be to touch a friend that way. Bring it back to the present, Newton. He asked the first question that popped into his mind just to keep the conversation going. "Do you shed?" 

Indrid actually giggled, putting one of his hands up to his mouth. Duck looked into his eyes, intrigued. Somehow he hadn't noticed, but Indrid's eyes actually glowed. A deep red color, they had a slightly darker red iris and pupil, but from a distance they would seem to be just one color overall. Blushing, he looked back down at Indrid's hand, seeing how different the creases were compared to his own. God, he was like a lovesick idiot, looking deeply into Indrid's eyes like that. A little too close, a little too intense. It made his heart thump.

"I don't shed, no. Hair grows back if it becomes damaged, but otherwise it stays put. Unlike your feline friend," Indrid responded. He was getting more confident, now that his original anxiety was leaving him. As Duck always did, he surprised him by making him feel something strange. Indrid was not expecting to feel positive things from being studied like a zoo animal. But he felt special, the center of attention with someone he trusted. Like he was worthwhile and wanted. It was new to him and very, very nice. 

Duck decided not to ask about other moth people in case it was a sore subject. There was still so much to ask about that was actually present. "How many wings do you have?" He peered to the side. He could see two large wings on either side, with smaller ones between them. 

Indrid knew that if he was human he would be blushing. "That's maybe a little private," he replied, hesitating for a few seconds - is this appropriate? Duck doesn't even understand the message that interacting with someone else's wings conveys, is this fair? - but eventually he extended the wings on the side opposite of the couch into the air above the coffee table to give Duck a proper look. "You get a free pass because you have no way of knowing moth person manners." 

Seeing Duck's awed expression and feeling a little ego boost from that, he turned to angle the wings closer so he could look more closely at the pattern. His heart was racing from having his wings examined like this. Hell, he hadn't done something like this in over a century, so excuse him for being a bit rusty. But really, since Duck didn't know what this meant to him, he shouldn't be reacting this way. It didn't stop his antennae from trembling slightly with the romantic tension. They were high-key flirting in the moth person way.

Duck was amazed. They were beautiful. It was like every moth and every owl made a collaboration to create the coolest wings ever, he thought. But then Indrid laughed, and he realized he'd said that out loud, making his face red. Desperate to gloss that over, he asked, "Are those feathers or what?"

"Something like that," Indrid replied, trying to keep his wings still. It felt vulnerable to keep them extended like this. He instinctively wanted to withdraw them, so it made it all the more purposeful that he was holding them out for Duck to look at. "Similar function and texture, I suppose." He was so soft inside, like his heart melted. This felt so intimate and significant, having Duck look at him like this. He wasn't even distracted by future visions. He was totally in this moment and actually enjoying it. Maybe a little too much.

But when Duck reached forward to touch, he jerked his wings backward with a high pitched chitter, the fur on his shoulders lifting in surprise. Duck jumped backward in embarrassment. "Sorry?" he squeaked, clearly bewildered. 

Indrid coughed in embarrassment. "No, that's my fault, I didn't tell you. Uh, you can look, but maybe don't touch. You don't know what it means." Slowly, he forced his fur to flatten to show he was calm again. He brought his wings back for Duck to look at, and the human leaned in again with a bit more caution this time. 

Humming, he looked for the outlines of each wing. It was a bit difficult to see where one started and the other ended if the patterns overlapped. "I see six on this side," he commented. "Wait, what does it mean?" 

Indrid had his first set of hands on his knees, but his second set of hands were fidgeting in his lap. "Let me think of a human equivalent, perhaps?" Pausing and clicking his mandibles together in thought, he looked over at the TV. Humans were splashing around in the water, playing on the beach. Thinking back to movies he'd seen, he thought of a good example. "It's like kissing, I think? Romantic and sometimes borderline sexual," he explained, turning back to Duck, who seemed mortified. At least they were on the same wavelength now, awkward as it was.

"I just accidentally almost made out with you, okay, cool cool," he said, covering his face with his hands. "I'm so sorry, dude, that's so embarrassing." 

Laughing, Indrid leaned forward and took Duck's hand back in his own. "No, it's okay, really," he assured him. "Like I said, you didn't know." And even if he had, Indrid wouldn't mind it. Maybe he wanted that, deep inside. 

Duck started to relax from his awkwardness.He still felt mild embarrassment, but it was fading. He trusted Indrid, and knew he wouldn't treat him unfairly for his ignorance. Trusting him was a comfort. "Yeah, okay, but what else don't I know? Any other ways I might accidentally hit on you?" 

Indrid looked at him quizzically. "You want me to explain moth person romance?"

Duck rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I fuckin' guess so? Or at least just what I should avoid doing unless it's on purpose," he replied. Oh, well maybe he just let slip that he would be purposefully romancing Indrid. The subtle blush on his cheeks turned into an inferno. "I mean, um, not that, uh, yeah?"

The moth man in front of him burst out into laughter interspersed with buzzing noises. At least he wasn't the only one feeling unsure about this whole thing. Hmm, and it seems certain futures just became more likely. Interesting. He tried to keep his smaller wings from fluttering in shy happiness, but they still moved a bit reflexively. Keep it together, Indrid.

"Well, let's see. The antennae are a definite private zone. Otherwise it's pretty much like humans," he said, thinking. "You know how it is. Touching somebody anywhere other than the arms is a little strange for just friends, yes?" Duck nodded, seeming in thought. Were they just friends? It felt more significant than that.

Indrid was content to watch him as he rubbed the fur on his forearm carefully. It felt nice, actually. 

Duck smiled up at him. He searched Indrid's eyes like he was looking for something. Somehow the moment felt like it lasted forever and ended too soon. Then he said, "You do slow blinks like a cat," seeming a little smug. "Do you purr too?"

Indrid looked away, bristling a little. "If I do, that's none of your business," he huffed. Oh, god, he just has to know every detail, doesn't he? Well, can't blame him for being curious. It was all new to him. And honestly, the curiosity made him fall for Duck just a little bit more, damn it.

Duck chuckled in delight. "Oh, you do! Fuck yeah, the Mothman purrs." Indrid seemed clearly embarrassed and a bit defensive, so he scrambled for a new subject of conversation. He was having a good time and wanted it to stay that way. Duck reached forward and took one on Indrid's hands from his second set of arms. "Are these the same as normal arms?" They were a bit smaller and set lower on his abdomen, but otherwise looked the same as the first set.

"They aren't as strong as the top set, but they are otherwise the same, yes," Indrid nodded, letting Duck pet the fur on the bicep. The closeness was making his heart beat a bit quickly. It isn't every day that your crush fawns over you like this. And that was what Duck was doing, if he paused to think about it at all. The intrigue and affectionate interest were clear in his expression. And to be honest, if he was only curious about a friend's alien anatomy, he wouldn't be all over the friend like this. It was more. God, he wanted it to be more. Indrid reflexively shivered as the underside of his arm was lightly stroked. "Hmm, that, uh, tickles?" He explained with an embarrassed chitter.

Withdrawing his hand, Duck chuckled. "Okay, you can be tickled. I wasn't expecting that."

Indrid smiled. Rather, his mandibles moved a bit further apart and his upper wings lifted a bit - the moth person equivalent of a smile, anyway. "I wasn't expecting a lot of things, Duck Newton, but I'm here with you in my Sylvainian form on a fine Friday night." He met the human's gaze and held the eye contact. The moment felt so sincere. 

Then Duck yawned. Moment broken. "Oh, jeez, you're probably still tired," he realized out loud. And he'd been low-key crawling over Indrid for a little longer than probably necessary. "Should we go to bed?" 

Indrid nodded, feeling the tiredness now that Duck mentioned it. "I suppose that's enough for tonight." He almost felt a little disappointed that this was ending. Even though it made him self-conscious, he liked the way Duck looked at him and touched him like he was something precious.

"So there's going to be more?" Duck asked. His tone was something between joking and hopeful. 

The moth man stretched, all of his wings comically going in different directions. Duck stifled his amused laughter. Indrid just looked so silly at that little moment, and it kind of made this whole thing feel more real. Less like a surreal fever dream and more like, well, just spending time with Indrid. In a much more intimate way than usual. He almost missed Indrid's snarky reply - "I'm not a magic eight ball, but the forecast is probable." 

Getting up from the couch, Duck instinctively reached out his hand to help Indrid up, too. Taking his hand, Indrid stood up, seeming a little hesitant and confused. Duck stepped back so he could properly look up to see Indrid's face. He was several feet taller than normal, and he was already taller than Duck in his human form. His antennae almost brushed the ceiling. Then he asked, "Are we going somewhere, Duck?"

"Oh," Duck answered, mind blank. "For some reason I assumed you'd be sharing my bed? You can stay on the couch if you want, obviously, why wouldn't you." He seemed embarrassed and almost disappointed, Indrid noticed with interest. 

"No, that's okay," Indrid said, tilting his head. "I would actually prefer to sleep in a bed. It's just that no human has ever invited the actual, literal Mothman to share their bed with him before."

Shuffling his feet a little, Duck let go of his hand. He could unpack that later. "I do need a few minutes to get ready for sleep, but I'll come back out when it's okay for you to come back in." He gave Indrid a little smile before leaving the room. 

So much had happened in the past, what, twenty minutes? Indrid walked to the kitchen, where Duck's cat was sleeping in her bed in the corner. She blinked open her eyes at him, widening them instantly, her fur puffing up. But then he slow blinked at her, and kept his distance, and she didn't move to run away or attack him, just stared cautiously at him. She sniffed the air, seeming to notice that Indrid was already a familiar scent, not a threat. Then she immediately went right back to sleep, as if the Mothman wasn't in her kitchen. 

He crouched to look in the wall mirror. He found himself straightening his fur to look more nice, not that Duck would know anything about moth person beauty standards. Not that he was doing this to impress Duck. Okay, maybe. Hell, even if he was, he knew Duck was somehow already impressed by him instead of terrifying. He said his wings were beautiful. Remembering that sentence made Indrid's smaller wings flutter with happiness and contentment. He felt wanted, really valued, on a personal basis rather than just for his visions, for the first time in so long. It made him buzz with joy.

Meanwhile, Duck was in his room as he changed for bed. He grimaced when he saw his top surgery scars in the mirror. They were old and faded, and he was proud of his very successful transition, but still the fact that he'd needed them at all - and continued to need to take hormones - did bother him. Did Indrid even know? Would he care? Does he know what being trans even is? Shaking his head and surfacing from the negative thoughts, Duck went to brush his teeth and finish his nightly routine.

Soon, Duck came back into the kitchen. He was wearing a simple tee shirt and long pajama pants. "I assume you don't need to borrow PJs," he told Indrid with a grin. He chirped in agreement. "You're going to have to explain your noises soon, 'Drid, because I usually don't get what you're saying. If you're saying anything, even." 

"I thought we were done for tonight," Indrid responded in a playful manner, carrying all the blankets from the couch into Duck's room. "But sure, we can do that." Among other things. He tried to shove that last thought out of his mind, though.

Then they were laying in Duck's bed, each on their side facing the other. Indrid's wings were tucked comfortably behind him, his antennae carefully laid down to avoid being pinned under the pillow. He had a mountain of blankets on him, while Duck only had simple sheets and a duvet. "Your noises?" Duck prompted. The lights were off, but the soft glow of the moon filtering through the blinds made everything somewhat visible.

Indrid chirped. "That means 'okay,' basically," he said. "Like I'm agreeing with you or just being agreeable in general." Duck nodded, looking focused, like he was taking mental notes. "If I do this," Indrid said, then chittered, "it just means I'm feeling something a little more self-conscious, like nervousness or embarrassment. Not necessarily positive or negative." 

"What does it mean if you buzz?" Duck interrupted. "Shit, sorry. Continue."

Indrid smiled in his moth person way. "This is smiling," he told the ranger. "Mandibles apart, wings lifted."

Duck shifted. "It looks a little like you're snarling or something." 

Indrid made small chattering noises. Combined with the 'smile,' Duck assumed it was like mild amusement, not enough to actually laugh. Then his expression changed completely. His mandibles widened apart considerably, his fur puffing up and wings spreading, making his figure much bigger. The effect was dampened by a bunch of blankets on him, though. "This is more like snarling." 

For a second he was nervous Duck would be afraid, but the human grinned. "God, you're like a kitty cat. All puffy and shit," he pointed out, reaching toward him to flatten the fur on his shoulder. 

Letting his body relax, Indrid rolled his eyes, chattering again with humor. "Sure, the Mothman is an adorable kitty. Next." 

Duck realized he was still touching Indrid's shoulder and withdrew his hand, setting it on the bed between them. Slowly, as if he wasn't quite sure of his decision, Indrid moved and put a hand on top of Duck's. Then he buzzed softly, and Duck lifted an eyebrow. "It means I'm happy," he said quietly.

Duck felt warm inside - not just from all the blankets, but from affection - and moved his hand out from under Indrid's, resting it on his mandible. The moth man closed his eyes and leaned into the touch, buzzing more firmly. "That's my favorite noise, I think," Duck said with certainty. 

Indrid lazily blinked his eyes open. Oh, he did slow blink like a cat. It was so instinctive he hardly noticed before. "I didn't realize they were being ranked," he responded dryly, but his tone conveyed more affection than annoyance. He felt a thrill inside. Duck was paying close enough attention to pick out favorite noises, like this really mattered to him. It really mattered to Indrid, too. "What's your second favorite, then?" 

Taking a moment to consider, Duck rubbed his thumb over the mandible, hearing another buzz with satisfaction. He mimicked the chittering sound, making Indrid laugh. "Yeah! You do it when you're, ah, flustered." 

"Duck Newton, do you like it when I'm flustered?" Indrid's voice sounded delighted, and meanwhile Duck was blushing, his mouth set in a firm line. No, nope, they weren't going there tonight. 

He shrugged hopelessly, pulling back his hand. Indrid chirped, but less enthusiastically, a little deeper in tone. As if disappointed but accepting the situation. Duck felt some fondness bloom in his chest. So Indrid liked mandible rubs more than expected. "I plead the fifth, sir," he answered, and Indrid buzzed quietly anyway. Rushing to change the subject, he asked, "Can you control your noises or do they just happen automatically?" 

Indrid shook his head. "Not really. They're like human body language. You can try to hide what you're feeling, but everyone else can see it a mile away. It's just the sound version of that." He clicked his mandibles together, and noticing Duck's confusion, he said, "That just means I'm thinking. Oh, and for example, I can force myself to buzz if I want, but there's no point, and it sounds fake to other moth people, anyway. So you can trust the noises."

"If I understand them," Duck interjected playfully. He chuckled at Indrid's chirp. "So you can't do any of the noises when you're human? Is that weird for you?"

He chirped again. "Oh, most definitely. It took me a couple of decades to learn how to show my emotions correctly as a human. Some parts came instinctively with the magic from the disguise, but mostly I seemed like a lunatic to humans for a long time." He rolled his eyes. "The myth of Indrid Cold comes from me being socially awkward and trying to learn how to interact with humans. It was a long time ago, goodness, I wish people could just forget about it. As if they could do any better as a moth person."

Duck chuckled. "Of course they couldn't. And hey, I haven't heard you purr yet. Starting to think that was a joke." 

Indrid pulled his blankets closer to him. "Well, Duck Newton, nothing has happened that would actually make me purr. You'll just have to wait and see if it happens naturally. I can't do it on command." Duck pouted, but he shook his head. "I'm serious, it's reflex only." And if it did happen naturally - the future visions say most probably it will - he'd be in heaven. Purring only happens with intimate, relaxed, affectionate snuggles. His heart jumped at thinking of purring from interactions with Duck.

"If you say so," Duck said, his voice becoming quieter. "Ah, sorry, I'm just gettin' sleepy now." 

With an awkward shuffle, trying to shift around underneath all the blankets and careful with his wings, Indrid moved to lay on his back, looking up at the ceiling. Duck stayed still, interested to see how the wings moved, and admired the way Indrid's eyes created a subtle glow outward, the red light reflecting on his soft and shiny fur. Before the moth man had time to notice his staring, he averted his eyes.

A moment of boldness allowed Duck to scoot closer to Indrid, and he took his hand, holding it as he smiled at him. He was careful not to touch the wings that lay between them; they were large, but folded and relaxed, so he was just over a foot away from Indrid's face. 

Looking into Duck's eyes, Indrid felt a soft buzz coming from his throat. This was nice. He had never felt this safe in his Sylvan form since coming to Earth, and now he was full of comfort and peace. With a surprised chitter, he buzzed as Duck gave the part of his wing closest to him a light kiss, just a peck but enough to make both of them shy and happy. 

"Goodnight, 'Drid," Duck said, closing his eyes and curling up on his side, still facing Indrid. He felt like so much had happened in just one evening. So much progress in this relationship. 

It had started as a slightly distanced but constant friendship, having spent a lot of time together but not quite baring their souls to each other. Close, but not close at all. Duck had still found himself looking forward to each moment he could be with Indrid, fully knowing his feelings were somewhat romantically charged, even if he was often trying to ignore his attraction for fear of rejection. But mostly he was just happy knowing he could be close to him, not feeling the need to make a move or escalate things. They were fine as they were.

Now it changed and was clearly more than friendship, something nameless but more intense, that made his heart feel full. He didn't have to ask, he knew Indrid was feeling something, too. He was content to let it play out slowly, naturally, not rushing things, just enjoying the way things would turn out. Maybe his feelings really were requited, and he didn't have to be scared. Maybe Indrid loved him too. Duck fell asleep smiling with these thoughts. 

* 

In the morning, the first thing Duck thought was, 'warm.' He blearily opened his eyes to find himself laying beside Indrid, his wings folded carefully between them but relaxed enough to be leaning against Duck. His arm was thrown over Indrid in a way to suggest they had been snuggling for quite a while now. At some point he had thrown away his comforter because Indrid was warm enough for them both.

Looking up at Indrid's face, Duck felt a wave of affection. He was so peaceful, and looked so comfortable. Also, he was downright cute, because one of his antennae had flopped over his face messily, which is what Duck assumed to be the moth person equivalent of bed head.

Well, his arm was already on Indrid, right? It wouldn't be weird to feel the fur. Right? Before he could question himself too much, Duck found himself gently stroking the long fur on Indrid's belly, where his arm had been resting. And he heard the unmistakeable rumbling of a purr. He felt his heart melt. Yeah, the fucking Mothman was fucking adorable, what of it? He listened to the purrs with pure happiness.

The first thing Indrid saw when he woke up was Duck's smile. He heard his own purring, but was too relaxed to be embarrassed, feeling the satisfying tummy rubs. He looked at Duck with unguarded affection, clear as day. There's nobody else he would trust with this, and they both knew it. And they both loved it. It was obvious they were more than friends now, it was indisputable at this point, and it seemed it was a mutual feeling.

"Good morning," Indrid said quietly, his voice disrupted by the rumbling purrs. He closed his eyes and enjoyed having his fur stroked. It might normally feel soothing, but he noticed every little detail of how it felt, feeling thrills from the fact that Duck was giving him affection, something he'd only dreamed of.

Duck felt the happy, goofy smile on his face, but didn't care to hide it. "Mornin'," he responded, moving his hand upward some to pet the fur on Indrid's lower chest. The purrs only got louder. "You been holdin' out on me, 'Drid. You're so fucking soft." And he really was. But it wasn't the texture of the fur that made Duck so happy, it was the fact that he could touch Indrid like this and he apparently liked it. That he liked him back.

With a slow blink, Indrid answered in a lighthearted but snarky tone, "There wasn't a good time to say, 'Oh hi Duck, you should feel me up real quick to see how soft I am.'" Duck snickered. "I'm just glad we got to this point. There were so many futures, Duck. I was so nervous of so many things going wrong." His voice was soft and sincere. Vulnerable. The purring did not quite mask it.

Before answering, Duck continued to move his hand upward, now rubbing the fur on Indrid's chest. It was at least six inches long and felt like pure silk. The deep, loud purrs he felt vibrating against his hand were so soothing to hear, too. "Yeah, but did you look at how many things would go right?" Duck liked being positive in the face of Indrid's occasional gloom. It just felt right that the two balanced each other out.

It was as if the intense purring was interfering with Indrid's ability to talk. His voice was so rumbly and strange, but Duck could understand him somehow. "You know me well enough to know I don't expect the best case scenario for each situation." The effect of his pessimism was completely washed away by the sweetness of him being petted and purring in response. 

"I'm glad you were wrong this time, then," Duck answered, grinning as he did long strokes across the top of Indrid's chest, near his collarbones. Well, the first set of collarbones, for the top arms. It was where his large mane started. 

A couple of chitters made him realize exactly how close they were, how much he was touching Indrid, how new this was for both of them. Bashfully, he moved to take away his hand, but the moth man put a hand on top of his, holding it in place. "Just because I'm shy, that doesn't mean you have to stop," he said, a little waver in his voice showing his shyness. The loud purr was replaced by a gentle rumble. 

Duck shifted, looking down at the wings between them. "Is it okay if I lean on the wings? It's not like, another faux pas or nothin', right?" 

Indrid chirped. "I guess broad touches, like leaning on them, are acceptable, but touching them directly with your hands has a different meaning. Uh, and it won't hurt if you do. They're just as durable as the rest of me."

"So you're not like a literal moth with fragile wings," Duck pointed out, scooting closer and leaning against Indrid's side, his cheek resting on the side of a wing. It felt so comfortable and soft for them both. 

Indrid chuckled, reaching an arm around Duck's shoulders to hold him, enjoying the fact that apparently that's the new normal for the pair. Cuddling. "How would I be evolutionally similar to a creature from an entirely different planet?" 

Duck rolled his eyes. "Because like, a moth probably went through a fuckin' portal, and, uh, evolved? Like a pokemon or some shit." Indrid covered his mouth with a hand to stifle his laughter, but couldn't hide his amused chatters. 

He was surprised when he felt Duck's hand on his mandible again. "How's your mouth work?" he asked, tracing the edges of the mandible with his soft fingertips. It almost made him shiver. It was nice. 

"I swallow everything whole like a snake," he said in his sarcastic monotone. Duck elbowed him. "Okay, fine. In this form I almost exclusively drink nectar from flowers. Kind of hard to come by on Earth, so I just drink anything sweet, really." 

Duck nodded. "Eggnog," he said.

With a smile, Indrid echoed him. "Eggnog."

"Why do you have big fuckin' pinscers or whatever these are, then?" Duck asked. He rubbed his thumb along it, smiling at Indrid's little buzz in response. 

Indrid closed his eyes, relaxing into the pillows and blankets. "Mandibles. And they're just there for, I don't know, the aesthetic maybe. I can use them for fighting, I think, if necessary. I usually don't do much fighting." He paused. "You want to see me eat in this form, don't you." It was a question, but delivered flatly, as if he was just accepting that it was going to happen.

Duck chuckled. His constant curiosity had made him predictable. "I mean, I will eventually anyways, right? But yeah, of course I wanna know how it works. I'm not just goin' to sit idly by while an alien goes unobserved in my fuckin' apartment. Do you have one of those big tongue things?" 

Indrid opened his eyes, quirking an eyebrow quizzically. "Really? What, another moth stereotype?" He chattered in amusement at Duck's expression. "Okay, yeah, I do. I have a probiscus. Happy?" Duck just raised an eyebrow, as if he didn't believe Indrid. 

He narrowed his eyes. "Okay, fine." Indrid opened his mouth, revealing a row of sharp teeth that took Duck by surprise, and unfurled his long tongue. "Happy?" He meant to ask with more emphasis than the last time, but the question was muffled by having to talk around the tongue. 

"Ugh, not really," Duck laughed, covering his eyes. "Sorry I fuckin' asked." Indrid couldn't help but laugh with him, and he put the probiscus away. 

After just a second of indecision - it was still all new, where are they going? what are the limits? - Indrid rolled onto his side then. Shifting to push the wings that were between him and Duck behind him now, the wings on his other side followed the movement, and he curled them around Duck. It was nice to just envelop him in the embrace like this, like they were hiding away from the world together. And now there was nothing separating them. They could be as close as they wanted.

Duck couldn't help but notice the softness of the feathers brushing against him, and the glow of Indrid's eyes in the shadows the wings made. He realized at that exact moment just how far gone he was, how much affection he held for the moth man beside him. He hoped the redness of his cheeks wouldn't be noticeable in the darkness. He was heads over tails for the person in front of him, and he couldn't be happier about it.

Indrid couldn't help but admire Duck. The soft glow from his eyes illuminated the space just enough for him to see the soft curves of his cheeks, the pretty glint in his eyes. His long eyelashes, his soft-looking lips. Almost all of his visions so far that day - not that he had really been keeping up with them, they just intruded into his thoughts often enough for him to notice - told him he would soon know just how soft those lips are, and the thought made his heart thump quickly in happiness. 

Duck moved a little closer to Indrid. "Can I hug you?" he asked, his quiet voice breaking the silence. Hearing Indrid's soft chirp in response, he closed the distance between them, hugging Indrid so that his arms fit perfectly between the two sets of shoulders. He heard the purrs start up again, and smiled, burying his face in the soft, fluffy mane. "Ugh, this is amazing. Can I just wake up to a cuddly moth man every morning? Is that possible?" He felt one of Indrid's hands come to rest on his cheek tenderly. His heart felt so full.

The sound of Indrid's laughing felt amplified in the space enclosed by his wings. "It can be, if you want it to be," he answered hesitantly. He felt that spark of hope blaze into a bonfire. Was this really happening? Could he actually be that person for Duck? He knew the human could probably hear his heartrate increase and little chitters of shyness much louder than usual, but he didn't mind. He rubbed Duck's back with his lower arm. "Uh, you could also wake up to my human form, if you prefer." 

He felt Duck shake his head, still resting on his chest. "Nope. Mothy snuggles win over regular dude snuggles." 

Indrid grinned. "Regular dude snuggles work just fine for me," he said playfully. "In fact, I really like them. Now and in every future." 

Duck then lifted his head out of the mane to look up at Indrid's face, almost a full foot above his. He wriggled upward until he was at eye level with Indrid. "How many futures are there where I kiss you now?" he asked, smiling and knowing he was blushing, but at this point he didn't care how obvious his feelings were. He put them out there and knew they would be accepted.

Indrid leaned his forehead against Duck's and whispered, "Infinitely many." Duck leaned in and kissed each of his mandibles lightly, then his forehead. "Clearly, we can't kiss the human way," he said, amused. 

"Nah, my mouth don't work that way," Duck answered, and Indrid could feel the human's smile against his forehead. It filled him with warmth to be so close and just so happy with Duck. He didn't care how loud his purring or buzzing got. "God, you're so fuckin' cute. Did you know that? I'm dying now. You've killed me, dammit." 

Indrid carefully maneuvered his mandibles, spreading them just wide enough to allow him to give Duck a gentle kiss on the lips, before withdrawing and relaxing them again. "There. Kissed it better." With satisfaction he watched Duck put his fingertips on his mouth as if he couldn't believe what just happened. "What, did it not work? Hmm." 

Duck wrapped his arms around Indrid's neck, holding him in a loose embrace. "It worked perfectly, 'Drid." He leaned in again and started peppering kisses on Indrid's cheeks and neck until he broke down laughing and chittering. Duck could feel the smaller wings fluttering against his side, and the buzzing coming from Indrid vibrated through his arms, it was so strong. After the laughter quieted down, Duck stated, "I've never seen you this happy." 

Indrid let his antennae relax as he leaned his forehead against Duck's again. They rested on the top of his head and it just felt right to be this intimate. "I don't think I've ever been this happy," he whispered. His eyes were closed because he was too shy to look at Duck's reaction.

Actually, Duck had a sappy grin on his face. "Aww, Indrid," he said, lifting his mouth to give another kiss on the moth man's forehead. Although, his lips accidentally brushed against one of the antennae on the way to give the kiss, making Indrid shiver. "'m sorry," he apologized with another little kiss. 

As for Indrid, he felt like he was floating. He felt so cared for, and wanted, and in love. "It's okay," he breathed, eyes still closed. "You can, uh. It's not a problem if you, you know, wanted to... if they get touched. The context is appropriate now." He felt a little bit embarrassed. He hadn't had anyone touch his antennae in so long, so he wasn't sure what his reaction would be.

"Is that so?" Duck asked, reaching up and lightly stroking the base of an antenna with a finger, feeling Indrid's little wings flutter again. "What do the wing movements mean?" He felt them increase as he took the antenna between his thumb and forefinger and lightly rubbed its base, and heard a soft, breathy sigh from Indrid. Fascinated, he watched Indrid - his boyfriend? - almost completely relax his body, resting his wings heavily on Duck now, except for the smaller ones by his waist. They kept moving in small, erratic motions. He had no idea what it meant, but it was probably good, right? 

Indrid didn't quite trust his voice at the moment. The antenna touches were almost overwhelmingly pleasant, like they were making him melt completely. The effect it had on him was surprisingly strong. It was as if he was completely at Duck's mercy at this point, barely aware of anything other than the touches. "They, uh, mmm..." His voice trailed off, but he felt his wings keep fluttering. Then he felt the hand leave his antenna, and he did a disappointed whine. Why did it stop? It felt so good.

Instead he felt Duck's hand on his cheek, and after a moment of relaxation, he opened his eyes. "Hmm?" Meeting Duck's gaze, he saw open affection, and knew he probably looked the same way. 

"What do they mean?" Duck asked again, swiping his thumb across Indrid's mandible the way he knew now that he likes. He could see something like sheepishness in Indrid's expression. 

Should he tell the truth? "Means I'm happy, of course," he said, not quite meeting Duck's eye. Okay, he should probably tell the truth. "Happy in an energetic sense." He chittered, embarrassed. "Like, I definitely can't control it much. It just happens when the feeling is intense." Like the thrill of when he was deeply in love with someone and they touched his antennae.

Duck tilted his head. "You don't need to be self-conscious here," he said firmly. "This is a safe zone. It's an 'everything goes' zone and if ya gotta get mothy, ya gotta get mothy." The smirk Indrid gave him an idea. He reached upward again and gently took the base of the antenna between his thumb and forefinger again, rubbing lightly, and enjoyed the way Indrid immediately melted into his touch with soft chirps and purrs. "Otherwise I guess I'll make you get mothy."

As if it took great effort, Indrid forced words out. "I'll be mothy as much as I want, thanks." His snarky attitude didn't leave just because most of his control did. The touches were just so good, satisfying, fulfilling. He felt affection and comfort and joy coursing through him, but above all, the tingling pleasure down his spine. 

"Are we moving too fast?" Duck asked suddenly, pausing in his rubs. Indrid opened his eyes, seeming to have more control again, and pulled Duck closer with his biggest wings with a loud purr. He laughed. "Okay, damn, I get it. Maybe not fast enough, huh?" Then he took his other hand and echoed the touches on the other antenna, gently rubbing the two in sync. 

He was unprepared for Indrid's reaction, and apparently, so was Indrid. 

He felt Indrid's gently hugging arms around him tense up, and he shuddered with his whole body at once. The moth man hid his face in Duck's chest, unwilling to face him at this moment. He didn't anticipate this. It had been so long since he'd been touched this way that he had forgotten how deeply arousing it is to be completely controlled like this, to be laid open and vulnerable. And how much his body would react to those touches, simple as they were. He tried to stifle his moan, but was unsuccessful, and the noise slipped out of his mouth before he could stop it. 

As for Duck, he loved the way that both sets of Indrid's arms wrapped tightly around him, and how much of a mess he was becoming. It was like magic had made him completely malleable and submissive now. And to be honest, Duck was rubbing his thighs together and trying not to show how much this was affecting him, too. He experimentally tugged on one of the antennae, and heard a broken-off whimper in reaction. "Is that good?" He paused his touches to give Indrid a moment to collect himself.

After a couple of deep breaths, Indrid whispered, "Fuck, yes, so good," and pushed his antennae against Duck's hands, making him chuckle. 

"Good boy," he said, his voice becoming a bit husky from the arousal, and he felt Indrid shiver again before he even resumed touching him. Oh, so he liked to be praised. That did something to Duck, too. "You're so good, 'Drid," he repeated, enjoying the soft whine he heard in response. Then he gently ran a fingertip up the length of one antenna, then down the other, feeling them tremble under his touches. He noticed that now the purrs and buzzes were much quieter, replaced by the little whimpers Indrid made with each touch to his antennae. 

Indrid thought maybe he was in heaven. As he felt one of Duck's hands close around an antenna, he moaned quietly, rutting his hips forward against the blankets. It was so much stimulation but not enough at all. It was like a match was thrown into a pile of kindling, and now he was burning with how much he wanted to be fucked. His voice wavered as he whimpered Duck's name, and a few futures flashed through his mind, each making him moan again with how badly he wanted it. 

Duck slowed down his touches, now just holding the antennae, barely moving his thumbs as he slowly stroked them. "I think you're a bit ahead of me," he said, his tone sounding like something between desire and playfulness. He took his hands away and moved downward, using a finger to lift Indrid's chin and make him meet his eyes. "You should fix that." Duck decided at that moment that he liked being in control.

Panting, Indrid held the eye contact. "What would you have me do?" His voice sounded wrecked, like he was desperate for more. He was so, so needy at this point, and that was all the more satisfying to Duck.

In response, Duck pulled down his pajama pants, surprisingly wearing nothing beneath. "Get me on the same level as you are right now, darlin'." He felt confident and sexy, aroused at the thought of Indrid being willing to do anything he asked. "Use those pretty hands of yours." He pulled off his shirt for good measure, too. 

Indrid groaned softly with want, getting up on his knees and kneeling above Duck, moving his legs to be spread apart. Conveniently, he held himself up with his stronger set of arms, and set to making Duck feel good with his other hands. One held a soft, pudgy thigh while the other carefully rubbed the little mound between Duck's legs. "Come on, Indrid," he said, his voice not quite even and calm, but sounding commanding all the same. 

It made him excited to please Duck. He slid his hand down and between the folds, finding that Duck was already wet and wanting. "Finger me," Duck told him in that tone of voice that made him want to do anything for him, and he obediently pressed a thick finger into his pussy, feeling gratified with the little moan that followed. He slid it in and out a few times until Duck met his gaze again. 

On the next pass he pressed his second finger in. "Aw, fuck," Duck swore, legs trembling a little. Indrid's hands were so big in this form, and just two fingers was about equivalent to the biggest he'd ever had inside him. "Good boy," he panted, and moaned as the speed of the fingers pushing in and out of him increased. He arched his back a little, lost in how good it felt. He gasped when he felt Indrid's thumb swipe over his clit for the first time, and then cursed again as he started rubbing it with each push of his fingers. It wasn't long until Duck's moans became quieter, more broken, and his legs were trembling. He felt his whole body tighten, the pleasure becoming almost too intense to handle as he climaxed. For a few moments he just shivered with pleasure, enjoying the aftershocks from each touch of his clit as Indrid continued to finger him. "Alright, enough," he said, panting as he pushed on Indrid's wrist. 

He got up on shaky knees, and threw his arms around Indrid's neck in something of a hug. He enjoyed the way he felt all four of Indrid's arms embrace him. "First I'm going to touch your wings, then I'm going to fuck you," he growled in the moth man's neck. "Deal?" With feverishly eager nodding, Indrid spread his wings more. "On your back," Duck told him, and he immediately complied.

Now Duck could appreciate his cock. Yeah, it was bigger than anything he'd fucked before, but that wasn't enough to deter him at all. He rubbed his palm against it, feeling it twitch against his hand, and Indrid's hips squirmed, trying to stop himself from thrusting up against the pleasant pressure. 

Then he felt Duck's hands rub along his sides and back, feeling where each of his wings attached to him, and he stretched them extra wide. He hummed in enjoyment as he felt Duck's warm hands explore his wings, stroking them in the same direction as the feathers, making sure to touch each one. He moaned as Duck tugged lightly on one, thrusting his hips forward involuntarily. He was completely wrecked, a complete mess under Duck's hands. Just how they both liked it. 

He was pleased with his thorough exploration of Indrid's wings, knowing it made him all the more excited. And he was recovered enough from his last orgasm that he was ready to go again, so Duck hopped off the bed to get lube from a drawer across the room. Indrid admired his body as he walked, the soft rolls making him all the more attractive, his round thighs and ass so alluring. "Like what you see?" Duck teased as he walked back, noticing the stare, and grinning at the appreciative chirps. 

Although he was already wet, Duck knew it would feel better for both of them if they used lube. He poured a generous amount on his hand, holding it for a moment so it wouldn't be so cold, and he grabbed Indrid's cock gently, stroking up and down, getting it slick. He heard Indrid's breathing turn into panting as he continued for another minute. Then he got more lube and rubbed it against his folds, pressing a finger in to get some inside. Indrid's fingers felt so much better than his own now, he realized. "Sit up and lean against the headboard," he commanded, continuing to touch himself as Indrid hastily complied. 

Then he crawled into Indrid's lap, standing up a bit awkwardly, positioning himself so that he might take Indrid inside him. He felt encouraging hands on his hips and pressed downward. Already the head was thick inside him, and he hissed as he continued lowering himself, the stretch feeling good but hurting all the same. He lifted himself up again and sank down to the same level again a few times, and each time it felt better. Then he finally was able to press all the way downward and bottom out, Indrid's huge cock completely inside him. His legs were already trembling from the stimulation. 

After a some more careful lifting and lowering, he looked into Indrid's eyes. "You can help me with this, yeah?" With a chirp, Indrid put a second pair of hands on his waist, along with the hands on his hips. At first, he lifted and lowered Duck slowly and carefully, savoring the feeling but clearly wanting more. "Faster," Duck ordered, moaning with each time he sank down to bottom out. It burned but felt better than any sex he'd had before, the tight pressure in him making him shake with pleasure. After only a couple of minutes of being thrusted into, he tightened up again and whimpered into Indrid's neck as he climaxed again, the polite moth man slowing down the motions until Duck nodded. His eyes were dark with desire and his voice was low as he said, "Fuck me hard, 'Drid," and what else could Indrid do but comply? 

Indrid lifted Duck and pulled him down firmly, snapping up his hips as he did so, moaning with how good it felt. He could feel himself approaching the edge fast. Moving quicker, he let out a broken groan, barely holding on now.

Duck felt amazing, the afterglow keeping the pain away, but knowing that he would be at his limit soon. Devilishly, he decided to act on a particularly dirty idea. He took the tip of one of Indrid's antennae in his mouth and sucked wetly on it. With a gasp and a few hard thrusts, Indrid was climaxing, swearing and buzzing, his arms shaking as he continued to hold Duck. 

Then he was finished. Duck carefully stood up off of him, feeling a surprising amount of cum dribble down his leg. He quickly grabbed his pajama pants and cleaned himself with them. It was laundry day, anyway. Then he sat down next to the dazed moth man, clearly bathing in the afterglow. "So that was nice," he teased, and kissed Indrid's shoulder. He heard a soft buzz in response. Tucking himself in by Indrid's side and leaning into him, Duck snuggled close until Indrid was coherent again. "I want to shower, but I'm not sure how you could, ya know, fit in my shower with me," Duck said thoughtfully. 

One of Indrid's arms was around his shoulders, and it squeezed him lightly. "I can become human again to shower with you," he offered, hope apparent in his voice. Duck nodded eagerly, and got up off the bed, extending a hand to help Indrid, too. After a moment, Indrid emerged from the living room wearing his glasses, significantly shorter than before but still taller than Duck. 

Duck grinned, walking up to him and putting his hands on Indrid's hips. "Hi," he said quietly, and kissed him directly on the lips. After a moment he knew they were getting a bit too much into it, and he ended the kiss, pulling back. "To be continued in the shower," he declared, pulling Indrid into the bathroom with him. 

After a warm (almost too warm, up to Indrid's preferred temperature) shower together, interspersed with a lot of kissing and ass grabbing and such, they sat on the couch together again. Indrid's head was laying on Duck's lap as he laid comfortably on the couch, piled with blankets on top of him. "This is my favorite future," he sighed, intertwining his fingers with Duck's.

"Mine too," Duck said, smiling down at him and using his other hand to rearrange Indrid's long silver hair. It was still wet, but soft and clean. "You want to, uh, well, fuck, do you want to, y'know, like, get dinner tonight?" The nervousness of finally asking Indrid out made him completely butcher the line. Oh well.

Indrid looked up at him, a bit of light reflecting in his glasses that made them completely opaque. "Are you asking me on a date, Duck Newton?" he asked, his voice becoming higher with delight. 

Duck blushed. "Uh, fuckin' yeah, my man," he answered, actually sounding flustered. "We aren't dating until we go on a date." He noticed Indrid's happy smile widen. "Ugh, what's your deal?"

"We're dating," Indrid answered in a sing-song voice. It matched how happy he felt inside thinking of the fact that yes, Duck was his boyfriend. 

Duck rolled his eyes. "Not until we go on a date, you doofus, I just said that." There was no venom in his voice, just fondness. 

Indrid regarded him for a moment, purely amused. He thought of a question that would surely make Duck give him a funny reaction. "How did you command me to finger you in such a suave voice earlier but you can't ask me on a date without stumbling over your words?" 

He watched Duck's cheeks brighten into a deep blush as he swallowed, as if carefully considering his words. "It's different," is what he decided on. Short enough that he could say it without messing up at least five times, right? "I, uh, if I'm, you know, a dom? Is that what it's called? Fuck. If I'm a dom now, then I can at least, dammit, I can give you orders in the bedroom, fuck." 

Indrid pulled the hand he was holding to his lips and kissed it, still smiling. "I really like that about you, Duck. You're full of surprises."

**Author's Note:**

> please DM me if you're part of the Indruck discord people keep talking about I really want to join ???


End file.
